To The Zoo
by Crescental
Summary: We've all wondered what would happen if Sonic and the gang met the earth species of themselves, so when they go to the zoo, how will they react?


**LOL this was fun to write :3**

**This place takes place during Sonic X, since it really can't take place anywhere else, so bear with me please**

**And remember, this isn't supposed to be taken seriously so don't say it's stupid or whatever**

**One shot**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Enjoy and please review and/or maybe favorite **

* * *

It was just another lazy day in Station Square, or more specifically: in the Thorndyke mansion.

Everyone was in the top room they always hung out in. Chuck and Tails were next to the chaos emerald machine, talking about who knows what. Sonic was sitting on the window ledge in his own little world. Amy and Chris were watching TV on the couch. And Cream was sitting on a beanie bag that laid in the middle of the room, with Cheese asleep next to her.

She was absorbed in the book she was reading: the dictionary, and she came upon a term that fascinated her.

"Mister Chris you have hedgehogs in your world?" Looking out from the book and towards him, she asked, politely like usual. Chuck and Tails stopped their conversation.

"Mmm, yeah. But they're nothing like Sonic or Amy."

"Ooh, can we go see?" Amy wondered excitedly.

"Sure, if everyone else is up for it."

"Why not? Sure! Yeah!" They all said at once. Sonic was clearly bored.

"Alright then to the the zoo we go!"

When they opened the front doors, they were welcomed by Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge. Knuckles was in knocking position, but he dropped his hand.

"We're bored." He simply said, so the three rode with all the others in the limousine, though Sonic ran, obviously. Tanaka drove them there.

* * *

"Soo, people lock up animals to look at them?" Tails said sadly, gazing up at the entrance to the zoo, after Chris had explained to them what a zoo was.

"Well, yeah. But sometimes the animals need it, you know the extra help." Chris already felt this was a bad idea. It would grab a lot of attention and go into the newspaper, or even the news! He sighed, "Everyone ready to go in?"

They hummed yeah in response.

So, they walked through the front doors. The room was big with a counter at the right to buy your entree. In the back were two glass doors that led to the rest of the zoo outside. Across from the counter was the restrooms, a gift shop, and a pet store.

Instantly, they earned stares throughout the room. The people never expected their hero to visit the zoo since in a way, Sonic, and the others, were animals, just ones that was personified and awesome.

"_Oh no, just like I thought!"_

"Uh, Tanaka can you pay for our entree?." Chris said uneasily. The butler nodded and walked away.

"Okay let's go to the pet store," He said to the rest.

"Why?" Asked Amy.

"Hedgehogs are in there." He replied, his voice stiff.

"You're kidding me. Hedgehogs are pets?" Sonic said, in an annoyed and slightly angry tone. Amy seemed not to care, and Shadow just 'hmmffed'. Knuckles tried hard not to laugh.

"Uh, let's go." Tails hastily cut in, heading in the direction of the shop. They all ignored the stares that were slowly disappearing. Though, when they walked into the rather large pet shop, they all seemed to follow them.

"Okay, try to guess which one the hedgehog is, and there are rabbits in here too so try to find them too." Chris said, trying to make it into a game.

"Ooh, rabbits! This is fun!" Cream said happily.

In metal barred cages scattered across the room on pedestals, were snakes, tarantulas, turtles, rats, possums, toads, hedgehogs, rabbits, etc. On the walls were shelves of pet food and items, and on the left of the room was another counter.

They all walked around the room and examined the animals in their apartments. Chris remained where he was to semi-block the entrance to the store so people couldn't walk in and spread more attention. Even though most were taller than him so they could peer above and watch.

Amy lightly skipped around the room, coming across a tarantula.

"Yuck, creepy."

Sonic, for once, was walking slowly.

"_Ugh, why did I come again!? This is so embarrassing! And everyone here is so interested! Why do people like the stupidest of things!"_ He facepalmed, and eyeballed the people at the counter, who were also watching in interest. He groaned.

Tails was walking around normally, Knuckles was still trying not to laugh as he looked through the cages, Rouge was staring at the ceiling, and Shadow was just standing in a corner of the room.

"Chris, is this a rabbit? Cream was standing on her tippy toes to look into the large cage, holding onto the pedestal for balance.

Chris reluctantly walked toward Cream, as did all the others, to look at the animal she was pointing at, a white rabbit and another brown one.

"Uh, yeah it is." He walked over to the people at the counter to ask if she could hold it.

"It's so cute!" Amy yipped, watching as the employees took the white rabbit out and handed it to Cream.

She giggled and sat onto the floor. She cuddled with the rabbit like a baby.

Sonic briefly looked to the right at a animal in a cage. He walked toward it and peered, bowing down a little, at the three hedgehogs, unknown to him.

"Sonic you found the hedgehogs!" Chris said rather loudly as he walked over to Sonic, but once again asked the employees to take out the hedgehogs.

"WHAT!?" Knuckles burst out into laughter.

"Let me see!" Amy came right up to the stand, as did Shadow who walked rather slowly.

The hedgehogs plopped into their hands.

Shadow seemed disgusted, "How am I, the Ultimate Lifeform, modeled after such a little spiky thing!?"

"It's soo cute!" Amy was rubbing it against her cheek.

Sonic just stared at it. Knuckles was laughing so hard, it was hard to understand him when he talked; it sounded like, "C'mon, cuddle with it!" Sonic got the gist of what he said. His ears lowered to head, signifying he was _very _annoyed.

He sent a powerful kick sideways, where Knuckles stood, to be followed by a loud thump to the floor. Knuckles was KO'd.

Sonic watched as Shadow gave the hedgehog back to the employee and left for the door, pushing all the people in front of him a side.

He turned his attention back to the 'little spiky thing' and stared at it. It walked further down Sonic's hands to get closer to his face, and nudged the blue hedgehog's nose with his own. Sonic heard Knuckles burst into laughter again and the flash of a camera from the crowd.

He groaned and facepalmed, not dropping the 'earth hedgehog'.

They then put the pets back into their cages and left the pet shop, but unlike Shadow, the crowd stepped aside for them.

Tanaka walked up to them and handed them their tickets.

"What's this for?" Knuckles asked.

"People sneak in all the time so this is just proof you paid," the butler replied.

Moments later, the Chaotix busted through the doors, pushing Shadow in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tails wondered.

"We heard you guys were here so we thought we'd come hang out!" Vector replied.

"You heard!?" Chris knew that meant this was soo going into the newspaper.

Shadow then punched the three members of the agency aside.

"Shadow!" Amy exclaimed. He turned to her and held up a fist.

"You want some of this too?"

"Now, now, let's just go into the zoo." Chris tried to calm him.

"No way! That was just a plain emmbarresment!"

"Agreed," Sonic held up his hand, but he was surprised he agreed with Shadow. Tanaka walked over to the now standing Chaotix and handed them extra tickets he had bought.

"But we're not going to see other hedgehogs!" Shadow muttered something and grabbed a ticket from Tanaka.

* * *

The group walked on the walkway and looked at all the animals they passed.

They soon came across a crocodile. Everyone peered through the rail and looked down at the swimming reptiles. Mostly everyone was shorter than the railing, but a couple people were taller than it, Vector, Chris, and Tanaka.

"Woah, those things have killer jaws!" Vector yelled.

"You do too! See?" Charmy hopped onto Vector's snout and grabbed it. He bounced on it as it were a diving board. Vector shook the annoying bee off.

"Did you forgot you are a crocodile too?" Espio asked, calm like usual.

Before he could answer, Charmy sped up in front of everyone's faces.

"Hey, hey, can we see bees!?"

"Uh, bees aren't in the zoo." Chris replied.

"Why not?"

"They're just too small," And as if on cue, a bee flew between them, "There's one now."

Charmy flew up and caught it in his hands and giggled.

"Hello there other mister bee!"

"_Ohh, he probably killed it!" _Chris thought, facepalmed, and grimaced,_ "He's not going to like that!"_

* * *

The group soon came upon a building at the end of one path on the walkway that was labeled 'reptiles.'

"We'll find chameleons in here." Chris explained. Espio raised an eyebrow.

They walked around the large hallways inside. Sonic watched for about two seconds as a tortoise walked around. It was making him very antsy.

"Urgh! How is this thing so slow!?"

Rouge peered up at the Chameleon on a branch.

"What's that?"

Everyone came over after Chris said that was a chameleon.

"What's up with it's eyes?" Knuckles asked, staring at the googly eyes that looked in every direction.

"It's supposed to be like that. Its eyes can look at different directions." At once, everyone stared at Espio's eyes.

"Why aren't Espio's eyes like that?" Charmy wondered, still holding his hands to together to trap the bee. Espio sent a death glare to all of them, and they instantly backed away and gave him his space.

* * *

They explored the zoo again and came to another building and entered it.

Immediately upon entrance, something spiky caught Sonic's attention.

He sped up to the small red railing, that his head barely peeked over, and looked at the animals in their habitat. The label of the species read, 'echidna,' and some information about it. He chuckled, trying to hide at least some of his laughter.

"Yo, Knuckles!"

Knuckles turned around and looked at Sonic, knowing immediately it wouldn't be good. Sonic motioned for him to walk over to him. The rest of the group knew as well that wasn't good, so they came over too.

"Hey, it's an echidna!"

"What!?" Knuckles was obviously surprised.

"It says echidnas are anteaters. I guess someone's favorite food isn't grapes after all?" Sonic bursted into laughter while takling. _"Ohh, sweet revenge." _He thought.

"Eww, look at it's tongue!" Amy added in with a slight giggle, pointing at the echidna when it's tongue slipped out of it's mouth.

"Open wide, hon'. Let's see the big ol' tongue of yours." Rouge chimed in.

Knuckles turned toward the echidnas to hide his face from the others, only to be pushed over the railing by Sonic and Rouge, and land in the animal's home on his stomach. He lifted up his head and got a big lick to the face from one of the anteaters.

Knuckles mouth went wide open from shock, and he dashed over the railing without a second's thought.

Everyone laughed, even Shadow had a small grin.

"What's the matter? To afraid to admit you're one ugly species." Rouge antagonized him.

"That's it! We are going to visit bats right now!" Knuckles shouted, already walking away.

* * *

They followed the zoo map and soon entered a dark building.

"Why's it so dark?" Tails asked.

"Bats are nocturnal."

"So how are we supposed to see them?"

"Just look closely, I guess," Chris responded to the curious kitsune. They eyed the glass wall for any movements. Suddenly, a bat flew up and landed on a branch that was right next to the glass, so they all got a glimpse of it's face.

Knuckles laughed, hard. "That thing is so ugly!"

"That's it! I'm so out of here!" And just like that, Rouge walked out of the room and flew away once she got outside.

"Well, where to next?" Chris turned to the others. Shadow sped away in a black blur, and the Chaotix were gone. Knuckles walked out without another word, though, he did take one last look at the bat and laughed again before going out the door. Sonic ran out of the room too. Leaving Amy and Tails to ride back to the mansion with Tanaka and Chris after telling them they were done with the zoo and never coming back.

* * *

Chris grabbed the newspaper that landed by the door. He immediately regretted looking at it. On the front page read, "New Heroes confront their own Species"

"Oh man.." He moaned.

* * *

**XD hope you enjoyed**

**If I can get a good plot going and ****this gets enough review/and or favorites I may sequel this :P**

**And sorry for not including Tails, I wasn't sure how he would react to seeing a fox DX**

**Check out my other stories if you're bored.**


End file.
